Converter circuits are used in a wide gamut of applications, e.g. in power supply units for powering electronic devices.
A boost topology (also known as step-up power stage, since the output voltage is higher than the input voltage) is oftentimes selected for such converters due to various factors, including e.g. the output voltage having the same polarity of the input and being non-isolated from the input.
A continuous demand therefore exists for improved arrangements which may be applied to converter topologies such as e.g. boost converter topologies.